


Praise

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut Prompt, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField





	Praise

"What a pretty sight..."

The words were a hum against honey-golden skin, a warm, pretty pink tongue dancing like the flicker of a candle's flame across the hard muscles of the younger boy's abs. Levi smirked when he heard a soft whine, his fingers continuing to work in and out, pumping slowly into Eren's entrance in teasing preparation. His free hand was tangled in dark chestnut hair, tugging at it gently to coax teal eyes open and meet with steely silver. When their gazes met, Levi rewarded his wrecked and panting boyfriend by curling his fingers upwards, brushing against the sweet bundle of nerves that had Eren crying out for more.

 _"Captain..."_   The teen gasped and thrashed when the fingers buried within his tight heat curled once again, hands fisting at the strewn sheets.

Levi sucked a hickey onto Eren's skin before nipping his way down his v-line. "Yes, my darling?" But the older male knew he wouldn't be able to answer him clearly. He had pushed Eren too far, rendering him to a moaning mess beneath him, and he was only set on pushing him even further. "Look at you. You can barely get my title out passed your sweet moans. Oh, but you're doing so good, _Eren_." Levi's voice was breathless yet smooth, thick and heavy with lust as he purred the boy's name. "You're always so good for me, darling. So beautiful. Always so ready."

Eren whined when he felt Levi's fingers pulling out of him, trying desperately to thrust his hips down to regain the fullness that had been whisked away in the blink of an eye. "Captain... _L-Levi_ , please...  _Please_..." he nearly sobbed, desperate for his fingers. His tongue. His cock. Anything that would fill the emptiness within him. " _Fill me, Levi... Please..."_

"You sound so pretty when you beg, darling." the older practically moaned, the hand that was pulling at Eren's brown tresses retracting to reach between his own legs. After adding more oil to his throbbing cock, slicking himself with a few pumps, he lined himself up with his lover's entrance, stretching long legs over his shoulders and slowly pressed in his tip. The two men moaned in unison, both succumbing to the mindless pleasure thrumming through their veins. With a deep breath, Levi continued to push in until they were flush against each other, skin to skin. "So tight..."

Levi waited to move until Eren prompted him to, chuckling lowly when he felt his lover's hips try to jerk for more friction. He moved slowly at first, pumping himself in and out, giving the boy time to adjust and whine and beg. His pleas for more did not go unheard, and soon Levi's hips were snapping forward in short, shallow thrusts. 

"Good boy, Eren. My sweet darling. Even after all that prep, you're still so tight for me." the raven moaned throatily, feeling himself inching closer and closer to his wit's end. His mind was going fuzzy fast, heart pounding as he slammed dutifully into his boyfriend. "You feel amazing, darling. So hot and tight. My good, beautiful boy."

Eren was near screaming, his hands holding on to Levi's arms in a vice, nails digging into milky white skin. " _Levi! A-ah! Please... More..."_   he gasped out, choking on his own moans and groans of the immense pleasure that was filling him to the brim. Levi obliged without hesitance, moving far faster and harder than he ever had before. But it was when Eren felt Levi's hand close around his cock and stroke him in tandem that Eren finally found his orgasm. With one last wail of his the man's name, Eren was spurting his cum over his own chest and stomach.

Levi grunted when he felt the boy's orgasm hit him, moaning curses and praises to Eren when he clenched around him. " _Cum for me, darling. That's it._ _Shit. Oh, shit, Eren. Good boy."_ His own orgasm followed shortly thereafter, spilling himself into his darling boyfriend with one last long moan.

They were both boneless once Levi pulled out, laying curled and tangled with each other as they came down from their highs. The older had his hands at the small of Eren's back, massaging carefully as he whispered gentle praises and sweet nothings, while the younger nuzzled his face into silky raven hair.

"I love you." Eren whispered tiredly, leaving a trail of kisses across Levi's face before finally capturing his boyfriend's lips in his own. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, basking in the silvery moonlight pouring through the crack of the curtains.

"I love you too." Levi whispered against swollen lips, reluctantly pulling away to rest the other's head against his chest with only the ghost of a smile.

The two lovers found comfort there in the dead of night, in the afterglow of passion and need. Eyes fluttering closed, darkness fell over them like a blanket, helping them to doze in and out of sleep's peaceful reverie, with only the sound of each other's breathing to fill the silence.


End file.
